Friends, Liars & Lovers
by Dancinchick
Summary: Brooke, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan are all headed to Duke University. All of them except Peyton, who is in L.A, and Rachel who hasn't been seen since prom. Cheating, liars, love and untrustworthy people. You never know what problems lie ahead...
1. A New Beginning

**Friends, Liars & Lovers**

A/N: Ok just to let you know that some stuff may be different from the show. I don't know much about Duke University and it's in my story so yea... I Hope you enjoy! Please read & review

* * *

Chapter 1-

_A New beginning _

"Haley wake up!"

Haley woke up on her couch that morning to some annoying girl knocking at her door and yelling at her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Haley mumbled. She walked to her front door and opened it. It was Brooke.

"Aren't you done packing yet?" Brooke asked.

"No, besides we are going down to Duke till Monday and that's 6 days away."

"Oh right, whatever," Brooke said, "Anyways, I was thinking, how about we go out, just the two of us and check out some hot guys."

Haley gave her the evil eye.

"Brooke! I'm married!"

"Oh come on tutor girl have some fun"

Haley just rolled her eyes and headed upstairs with Brooke behind her.

Haley smiled. "You can help me pack"

Brooke frowned.

"Sounds like a blast," Brooke said sarcastically.

They headed to the bedroom to start packing. As they were packing, Brooke was putting Nathan's trophies in a box.

"Whoa, Nathan sure does have a lot of trophies," Brooke said while looking at one of his trophies. Haley looked over and smiled.

"Well, duh, my man is a basketball champion." Haley said smiling.

"Not to mention, kind of hot," Brooke blurted out. Haley's eyes widened and laughed a little.

"Brooke!"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"What?"

* * *

"Nathan Scott wins again!" Nathan yelled smiling after making the winning basket.

"You where just lucky that time." Lucas said, "Come on, lets play one more game."

"Sorry man, can't I got to finish packing with Hales, but I would have loved to kick your ass, again."

"Ha okay whatever man"

"Come on I'll give you a ride."

"Ok great, just take me to your place; I want to say hi to Haley anyways."

Nathan and Lucas headed down to Nathan & Haley's place while talking about Duke.

Everyone was going to Duke; Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Brooke. Everyone was going to Duke except Peyton, who was in L.A. and Rachel who hasn't been seen since, well prom.

When they got to the apartment they went inside and Haley was nowhere to be seen.

"Hales?" Lucas called out.

"Hey Luke we are upstairs," Haley yelled from upstairs.

Lucas and Nathan headed upstairs where they found Brooke and Haley in the bedroom packing.

Brooke walked past the boys carrying a box that she went to set out in the hallway.

"Hey boys, look out, Haley might put you to work"

Haley ignored Brooke and went over to Nathan.

"Hey Nathan," Haley said smiling, giving Nathan a kiss.

"I see that you've done a lot of packing," Nathan said.

"Yup, and Brooke was just so kind to help me out," Haley said smirking at Brooke as she walked back into the room. Brooke gave her a fake smile.

"And hi to you too Hales,"

"Sorry Luke, so how are ya?" Haley asked.

"Eh pretty good; I'm all ready to leave for Duke."

"It won't be the same." Brooke pouted.

"And why is that?" Nathan asked.

"Well, there will be way too many hot guys to keep track of and, no Peyton."

Haley frowned.

"I guess it won't be the same without Peyton," Haley thought to herself.

Haley, Brooke, Nathan and Lucas started to pack the boxes full of Nathan and Haley's junk.

"Wow Hales, you have a lot of stuffed animals," Lucas said laughing.

Haley punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, my parents gave them to me when I was like 3 or 4."

On Sunday night, Brooke had something planned for everyone for their last night in Tree Hill, which everyone was a little nervous about. Brooke took them all to the bar, surprise, surprise.

They all sat down at a table and they drank and talked.

"Wow, who would of thought," Lucas said taking a sip of his beer.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"It's just that, it's a surprise that you took us to the bar," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Oh yea, big shocker," Haley said sarcastically.

"This is so typically Brooke," Nathan said.

"Ok whatever, screw you guys. How about a toast," Brooke said raising her martini glass, "A toast to us, we are no longer in high school and now we are on our way to a better place with hotter guys, tomorrow we are off to Duke!"

"Cheers!" They all yelled, clanking their glasses.

Haley laughed and said, "I'm sorry Brooke but that was the lamest toast ever."

"Hey at least I tried," Brooke replied.

* * *

A/N: Was that okay? I know it seems kind of short but I'll try and make them longer. Well please tell me what you think and I promise to make it much better

Luv yazz


	2. First day of College

**Friends, Liars & Lovers**

_

* * *

__nd__ chapter, I've been pretty busy this week. I am going to start writing the third chapter as soon as possible. Well I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter 2-

_First Day of Collage_

**Monday Morning:**

This Monday wasn't just any ordinary Monday, but it was the first day of collage for Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and Haley. Little did they know that they had a surprise coming their way.

"Brooke what room number did you get?" Haley asked while reading a sheet of paper that had her dorm number.

"I got 211, you?"

"Great, I'm in 212; I'll be stuck with some slut like you,"

Brooke gave her a weird look.

"What did you say?"

"Ohh nothing," Haley said biting her lip.

"How about we go to our rooms, unpack and then find the boys,"

"Okay let's go."

**_Lucas & Nathan:_**

Lucas and Nathan walked to their dorm and opened the door. Nathan grinned.

"Dude this is awesome."

"Yea," Lucas replied dropping his stuff on the ground.

Lucas and Nathan looked around and started to unpack. There were two twin beds with nothing covering the mattresses and two end tables. There were also two small dressers and a small closet, and a window. The floor was cold and dirty and the green and white wallpaper looked like it was starting to peel.

"_How is this awesome?"_ Lucas thought looking around the room. He was standing in a pretty crappy dorm room, his mom at home still upset at him for trying to shoot Dan, Peyton was in L.A, and Skills and Tim were at collage, but at different collage called Columbia.

Nathan chucked a basketball at Lucas. Lucas caught the ball quickly as it hit against his chest.

"Come on, I saw a basketball court outside, lets go play some ball"

Lucas chucked it back at Nathan.

"Sure, and this time, I'm going to kick your ass, "Lucas said smiling.

"Alright, bring it."

Lucas and Nathan headed out of their dorm and down to the court.

**_Brooke & Haley:_**

"Oh. My. God," Brooke said, "This is so awesome!"

"Yea my dorm is alright," Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you an idiot? Have you seen the guys here, they are HOT!," Brooke screamed grinning like a little child. Haley just rolled her eyes. Then put her stuff on a bed.

"Now let's go to your room Brooke."

The girls walked across the hall and Brooke tried unlocking the door.

"Why is this god dam door so hard to open?" Brooke said furiously.

Haley grabbed the key and push Brooke away from the door. Brooke fell to the ground.

"Ow! Haley!" Brooke cried.

"How many drinks have you have today Brooke?"

"Only like, four or five," Brooke said while getting up.

"It's only 10 am," Haley said putting the key into the keyhole.

Haley turned the knob and they entered the room.

"Whatever, I can drink as much as I want whenever I-"

Brooke and Haley stopped dead in their tracks.

There, in Brooke's dorm was the girl. She was tall, with long black hair. She was the girl who Brooke met at the bar. The Girl who left Tim alone with his daughter Jenny, it was Nikki.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke yelled.

Nikki folded a piece of clothing and placed it in the dresser and looked up.

"This is my dorm," Nikki smirked, "I guess one of you are my roommate?"

Nikki was there with them standing in the dorm with white and baby blue paint

"Oh, hell no, fuck no," Brooke said angrily, "I have to share a dorm with the friggen little nightmare?"

"Brooke relax,"

Brooke walked out of the dorm room.

"No Haley, I WON'T relax," Brooke yelled furiously while walking down the hall and Haley trailing behind.

"She was the one that ruined like everything, I swear I could punch her," Brooke said punching the wall with her hand in a fist.

"Ow!" Brooke cried, rubbing her hand.

"You really got to stop drinking Brooke," Haley said.

"And you need to start."

**_Nathan & Lucas:_**

_Dribble. Dribble._

_Shoots._

_Scores._

"Another point for Lucas Scott!"

"Yea, you were just lucky," Nathan said, wiping sweat off his face.

"Come on man, you are just jealous that I am kicking your ass," Lucas said breathing heavily and bouncing the ball.

"That's not going to happen."

Nathan goes to steal the ball. Lucas moved away with the ball and Nathan cornered Lucas.

"I am going to kick your ass again," Nathan said. Lucas aims and shoots, but Nathan catches it.

_Dribble. Dribble. Dribble._

_Aim._

_Shoot._

_Scores._

"Ohhh and Nathan Scott ties it up," Nathan yelled.

Nathan dribbled the ball and weaved around Lucas.

_Shoots._

_Misses._

Lucas caught the ball and put it in the basket.

"Looks like I kicked your ass this time," Lucas said grinning.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man, you just got lucky."

**_Brooke & Haley:_**

An hour later, Haley and Brooke went into Brooke's dorm.

Nikki was no where to be found.

"Thank god." Brooke said slopping onto one of the beds.

"This is going to be hell," Brooke mumbled.

"Come on, Ill help you pack," Haley said changing the subject. Brooke got up and the girls started to unpack. When they were done they headed to Haley's dorm across the hall.

"Perfect, we are right across the hall from each other," Haley said smiling.

"Yea but it doesn't solve the Nikki problem," Brooke mumbled.

The girls sat down on the bed.

"Hey, things could be worse," Haley said. The dorm door opened again.

"Hello?"

The girl walked in. Haley looked shocked. Brooke smirked.

"Rachel!" Brooke squealed running up to her and hugging her. Rachel smiled.

"Hey bitch, how have you been," Rachel said smiling.

"Other than, this Nikki girl that I know who is a nightmare from hell living in my dorm, I think I'm doing okay."

"Wait, so you're in this dorm?" Haley questioned.

"Um yea," Rachel said, giving her a "are you stupid?" look.

"Great, Just great," Haley said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry Hales, hey it could be worse," Brooke mocked smirking at Haley. Brooke knew Haley just hated Rachel.

Rachel flicked her long red hair behind her.

"Brooke come, I met this hot guy earlier and he and his friends are meeting me like right now, want to come with?"

"Oh my god, hell yes!," Brooke squealed, "I am so there!"

"But-"Haley said looking disappointed.

"Relax, it's not that hard to unpack by yourself," Brooke said to Haley.

"What about meeting Lucas, and Nathan at noon?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there, I promise."

"Later tutor girl," Rachel said smiling. Brooke giggled.

Haley gave Rachel a fake smile.

Brooke and Rachel rushed out shutting the door behind them and leaving Haley alone.

Haley frowned. She was ditched, for Rachel!

"This cannot be happening," Haley said out loud to herself.

Haley looked around the room. Light purple paint were on the walls that looked like it was starting to come off, the hardwood was squeaky and dusty. The beds were lumpy and hard and the window was big but the curtains were too thin to block any sunlight from coming into the room. She threw herself onto the bed. Haley was furious. She hated the fact that Nikki was here at Duke. She hated that Rachel was here. She hated that Brooke ditched her for Rachel and she hated being called tutor girl.

Haley sat up and took bed sheets from out of one of her bags and made her bed. She put the pillow case on her pillow and threw it on the bed then started to unpack some of her clothes into a dresser.

When it was getting close to lunch time and Haley headed outside to find Lucas and Nathan. She walked over to a picnic table where Nathan was sitting by himself.

"Hey," Nathan said smiling. Haley faked a smile and sat beside him while Nathan put his arm around her. Nathan looked at her.

"You okay Hales?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders and looked at Nathan.

"I don't know."

"You can tell me," Nathan replied. Haley sighed.

"Well, how do you think I am?" Haley said furiously, "I'm not in Brooke's dorm, Nikki is here AND in Brooke's dorm which is across the hall from me."

"Wait, Nikki isn't she that-"

"And to top it all off, Rachel is here and I have to share a room with her," Haley yelled ignoring Nathan.

"Ugh, speaking of Rachel she is over there with Brooke," Haley said pointing over by another table with a bunch of boys, Rachel and Brooke. Rachel and Brooke looked like they were having a fun time flirting with all the guys and laughing.

"Well, don't worry, it's going to be okay," Nathan said trying to comfort Haley.

Haley moved Nathan's arm off of her.

"Okay? OKAY?" Haley yelled at Nathan standing up, "Does it look like I'm going to be okay?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend Haley?"

Haley turned around and saw Lucas and smiled a little.

"Hey Luc-"

Haley saw a girl standing beside Lucas and she frowned.

"Who is she?" Haley questioned.

"Oh this is Jamie," Lucas gestured.

Jamie smiled.

"Hey, you must be Haley," Jamie said flicking her long blonde hair away from her face.

"Yea, hi," Haley said giving her a fake smile. Haley looked at Jamie. She was tall and slim. She had blue eyes and long, straight blonde hair.

The three of them sat down with Nathan.

"So where's Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, she's flirting with some guys over there," Haley said angrily pointing, "With Rachel."

Lucas's eyes widened a little. He looked over to the group of boys and saw Rachel and Brooke.

"Rachel?"

"Yea I know," Haley replied.

"Haley also said Nikki is living in Brooke's dorm," Nathan said.

Lucas quickly looked back at Haley.

"Nikki?" Lucas asked, "The Nikki who left Tim and Jenny?"

Haley nodded.

"Well, basketball tryouts are coming up, you trying out Lucas?" Nathan asked, changing the subject.

"Great, basketball," Haley said sarcastically.

"Ugh, I know what you mean," Jamie said, "Lucas was talking about basketball earlier and it was sooo boring."

"Hey you said you loved basketball," Lucas said.

Jamie laughed.

"Yea well that's the only reason you would talk to me," Jamie replied, smiling.

"No, that's not true," Lucas lied.

Jamie laughed.

"Yea right"

Haley was starting to get jealous. Jamie was starting to take her best friend away from her. She definitely did not want that to happen.

"Hey guys what's up?" Brooke said sitting down next to Haley smiling.

Rachel came and sat beside Brooke.

"So it is true," Nathan said.

"Dam right," Rachel said smirking, "I am here."

"Oh Lucas, Nathan just a heads up that Braden over there with his pals are super hot and super good basketball players," Brooke said smiling.

"How do you know this?" Nathan asked.

"Oh they told us," Brooke smirked.

"And you believed them?" Lucas questioned.

"Hell, yea, you should always believe a cute guy," Rachel said.

Haley sighed.

Haley looked at Rachel and Brooke.

"You two are crazy,"

"Yea well maybe we are."


	3. Watch Your Back

**Friend, Liars & Lovers**

**A/N-**Hey sorry it took sooo long! I've been really busy. This chapter is longer, yay! Hopefully not too long. I was gonna add a little bit more to this chapter but I thought it would get to long so i am adding it to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! 3 I would really appreciate it. Oh and of course, I do NOT own the orginal One Tree Hill Cast.

**Chapter 3- Watch your Back**

It was a rainy Monday morning and they were already into their fifth week of university. Haley sat at her desk in English, scribbling on her finished quiz and was thinking. She was not very happy. Jamie seemed to be stealing her best friend Lucas, Brooke was always ditching her for Rachel and Nathan was so busy with basketball practices lately.

Haley looked over at Nikki and gave her a look. Haley hated Nikki. Nikki looked up and smiled slightly at Haley. She ripped a piece off of a piece of paper and started to write. Haley looked away and continued to scribble.

Then she felt someone poke her on the back. Haley looked and saw Nikki. Nikki handed her a piece of crumpled up paper. Haley looked at Nikki and took it as Nikki winked at her. Haley flattened out the piece of paper. It was a note for her that said:

"_Watch your back_"

Haley looked over at Nikki, giving her a puzzled look. Nikki flicked her hair away from her face and looked away from Haley.

"Psst," Haley whispered, "Nikki, what do you mean?"

"No talking!" the teacher ordered as he collected Haley's test.

"Sorry Mr. Baker," Haley mumbled.

Mr. Baker collected all the quizzes and went up to the front of the room.

"Okay, you all will receive your quizzes back tomorrow, and a reminder that your William Shakespeare essays are due on Friday and there is a test on it during Friday's class as well."

The bell rang. Lunch break.

Haley quickly put her books in her bag and rushed out of the room to catch up to Nikki.

"Nikki!" Haley called running after Nikki.

Nikki turned a corner. Haley weaved through the crowd of people and turned the corner.

She had lost Nikki.

"Where did she go?" Haley said quietly to herself.

"Who?"

Haley jumped then turned around.

"Nathan," Haley squealed, "You scared me!"

Haley greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"How was your morning?" Nathan asked putting his arm around her as they walked down the hall.

"Fine," Haley replied, "Let's go take a walk outside,"

"Sorry Hales, I can't I have basketball practice."

Haley groaned and stopped walking.

"Now the coach has you doing basketball during lunch break?" Haley said furuiously, "People need to eat, and spend time with others."

"I'm sorry Haley, but we need all the practice we can get; besides we have a game on Friday."

Haley frowned.

"Why don't you come watch?"

"I don't know..."

"Please Haley?" Nathan begged.

"Alright fine," Haley replied.

Nathan grinned. Haley smiled slightly.

"Great lets go," Nathan said grabbing her hand.

They then rushed off to the gym.

_**In the girls' gym change room:**_

Brooke quickly slipped on her new cheerleading outfit, smiling. She was so excited and happy that she was a Blue Devil cheerleader. She looked at the other cheerleaders in the change room. The newest cheerleaders were Brooke, Rachel, Nikki, Jamie and four other girls named Melissa, Erin, Jordi, and Daniella. The captain was Meghan and the co-captain was Madison, aka Madi. Meghan was a snob and Madi was well, a little too blonde. This means she is pretty dumb.

"All right girls lets go," Meghan yelled. Moment's later. When Brooke followed the rest of the cheerleaders into the gym she smiled as she saw the basketball players.

She then walked over to Rachel, Jamie and Nikki.

"Oh my god you guys, look!" Brooke squealed.

"Theses guys are gorgeous!" Jamie shouted.

"Dam right they are," Rachel replied.

"Your right girls, they are hot," Nikki said smirking as she looked in the direction of one of the players that just entered the gym along with a girl.

"You're late Nathan!" Coach Brock barked.

"Sorry coach, it won't happen again."

"It better not," Coach Brock warned.

"Catch!"

Lucas had thrown a basketball that was flying in Nathan's direction. Nathan caught it was soon as it hit his chest and his hands. Nathan then dribbled past the other players and put it in the basket.

"Yea Nathan!" Haley yelled as she took a seat on the stands.

"That's my husband," Haley whispered to herself smiling.

Haley looked over at the cheerleaders, who were stretching and saw Nikki. Nikki ran over to Nathan and smiled.

"Nice shot superstar," Nikki said.

"Uh thanks Nikki." Nathan replied.

"No problem."

Nikki then whispered something in Nathan's ear. Nathan and Nikki laughed and Nikki looked over at Haley. Haley glared at Nikki as she walked back to the cheerleaders smirking at Haley. Haley couldn't understand why Nathan even spoke a word to Nikki. He knew how horrible she was.

The whole time, Haley was angry as she watched Nikki do cheer routines with the other girls.

Then there was Jamie. She was nice and all but she seemed to be replacing Lucas's best friend.

"_I'm supposed to be Lucas's best friend not Jamie,"_ Haley said in her head.

An hour later, the whistle blew.

"That's it for today," Coach Brock yelled, "Remember the game on Friday night at 5 sharp!"

After everyone came out of the change rooms, Jamie went over to Lucas. They were talking and joking around. Laughing like they were old friends. Haley grabbed her bag and books and started walking towards the doors. She heard a scream. Haley looked behind her.

It was Jamie. Jamie then started laughing when Lucas almost knocked her over. Haley frowned. She was full of jealousy inside. Jamie and Nikki weren't making college very fun.

As Haley walked out of the gym, she heard Nikki behind her.

"God Nathan you are such a loser!"

Haley was angry.

"Hey Hales, Haley!" Nathan called after her.

Haley started walking faster. Nathan caught up.

"Whoa slow down, what's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"Oh you should know," Haley said angrily.

"What?"

Haley stopped and gave Nathan a look.

"Nikki."

"Nikki?"

"Yes Nikki," Haley yelled "How can you like that horrible person after well everything!"

"I don't like her; well I do as a friend and all"

"That's nice," Haley said sounding annoyed.

"Listen Haley I'm sorry but she is nice and she has changed"

Haley laughed.

"Nikki hasn't changed, she's a bitch and she always will be."

"Haley you're overreacting."

"I don't want to hear it, talk to me when you actually agree with and listen to your wife."

"Haley!" Nathan yelled as she walked away.

Haley left, heading to her room with her head feeling hot.

Later that day, Lucas went to Haley's dorm and knocked on the door.

Rachel opened the door.

"Hey Lucas," Rachel said as she smiled.

"Hey Rachel, is Hales here?"

"Haley, you have a visitor," Rachel called.

Lucas walked in and saw Haley at her desk on the computer.

Haley looked up and smiled.

"Lucas!"

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much," Haley said, returning to the computer screen, "Except, that I'm talking to Peyton."

"Tell her I say hi."

Haley looked at him.

"That's it?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

"The girl you're totally in love with that you haven't seen for like ever that is in L.A and all you have to say to her is hi?"

'Haley, I'm confused is it you, or Lucas that is in love with Peyton?" Rachel joked.

Haley rolled her eyes. As she opened her mouth to insult Rachel as Brooke walked in along with Nikki.

"Hey Brooke, um Nikki," Lucas said.

"Hi Lucas," Nikki replied.

"We are here to tell you boring people that there is a party just outside of town, Friday night," Brooke said excitedly.

"That is if you people are up for it," Nikki cut in.

Haley frowned.

"A party?"

"That's right," Brooke said.

"I can't I Have basketball,"

"Don't worry, it's after your precious basketball game at 9," Nikki explained.

"I'm not going," Haley mumbled.

"Come on Haley," Brooke whined.

"I'm there," Lucas said.

"Nathan and I will be there," Nikki blurted out.

Haley glared at Nikki.

"I'm so there,"

Nikki smirked.

"Great."

On Friday in English class, Haley had a test.

Nikki kept poking her.

"Grow up!" Haley whispered angrily.

"No talking!" the teacher ordered.

A few minutes later, Nikki then put gum in her hair.

Haley felt her hair and then felt the gum.

"Oh my god, Nikki I've had it with you!"

Mr. Baker walked over to Haley's desk and ripped up her test. Haley was shocked.

"Mr. Baker that was my test,"

"I know, and it will be a zero,"

"What?" Haley said, "I-I never get zeros!"

"Maybe you should stop talking,"

"But, Nikki put gum in my hair and she's driving me insane."

Nikki started laughing.

"Monday. Detention for Haley and Nikki."

Nikki suddenly stopped laughing.

"What?"

The bell rang.

"Have a nice day everyone," Mr. Baker said.

"First you flirt with my husband now make me get a zero and a detention?"

"I told you to watch your back."

"Whatever,"

"The fun is just getting started, see you tonight," Nikki said as she winked and walked out of the classroom.

_**Nathan and Lucas:**_

"Awesome party eh?" Nathan said.

"Yea," Lucas said taking a sip of a beer.

Rachel and Nikki walked over.

"Hello boys"

"What are fine guys like you doing by yourselves?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know. I hope Haley is okay, she is mad at me," Nathan replied.

'Oh that's too bad, come Nathan I want to show you something," Nikki said.

Nikki and Nathan headed to a room.

Nikki closed the door.

"This is a bedroom"

"I know," Nikki said smiling.

Nikki walked close to Nathan and put her arms around him. Nathan pulled her off.

"Come on, you know you want to, besides Haley won't know, it will be our little secret."

_**Haley and Brooke:**_

"Let's go," Haley said.

"No," Brooke said, "Besides its 10 and we are already late so we might was well stay,"

"Hey ladies," Rachel said smiling.

"Hey Rachel have you seen Nathan or Nikki?"

"Uh yea they went down that hall and in the room at the end of it," Rachel said pointing down a hallway.

Haley moved through the crowd of people heading down the hall.

She opened the door at the end of the hall stopped dead.

There standing in the room were Nathan and Nikki.

Nikki's arms were around him and she was kissing his lips.

A/N: What do you think? Too long? Too short?... boring?... Please REVEIW! 33


End file.
